This Love They Shared
by ranmaxakanee
Summary: ONESHOT. Akane leaves on a trip to America, and leaves Ranma to his lonely self. Is this the push Ranma needed to declare his love? Story better than the summary guys, I suck at summaries dammit.


Disclaimer: Ranma ½ and all its characters belong to Takahashi-sama.

Well guys, I've had this idea for a while. As of now, 3:12 a.m. I am done writing this, so if it's crappy in any way, know that it is very late and I am very, very tired.

I wrote this from watching the second season of Hana Yori Dango… ah, I love that show, almost as much as I love Ranma ½ :D.

Anyway, on we go…

**This Love They Shared**

By Lorerom1218

He missed her.

Ranma missed her and he could not take one more second of it.

And he was so sick of it all. He hated waking up every morning pretending he didn't care that she was gone.

He never admitted it to anyone, let alone _himself_, but there was a limit, and the pigtailed boy had reached it long ago.

At first he hated the fact that he had to marry a violent tomboy against his will. A macho chick with a temper like hers would never catch a husband…

… Or so he thought.

He thought he was just confused. He thought it was perfectly normal for a boy his age to feel something for a girl he saw every single day. He thought that if he made her mad and if he called her names the stupid feelings would go away.

But they _didn't_. They only got stronger.

And it's not like he _asked_ to be her fiancé. It's not like he _liked_ living in a town where half of the population was trying to kill him. It's not like he _wanted_ to like Akane, let alone fall in love with her.

But he did.

It was funny how things changed. Instead of hating her company, he couldn't live without it. And yes, oh yes, he still hated many things that she did.

He hated how she would always make him eat her horrible food, when she didn't even taste it herself. He hated that when he left, she wouldn't go after him like the other girls. No, Akane would never fight for his attention, and that pissed him off.

But most of all, he hated that she had to go on that stupid trip to America and she didn't take him with her.

Stupid, stupid, **stupid** girl.

It had been a month, _one simple month_, and it felt like it had been years. She just _had_ to go on a stupid all-girl Furinkan High School trip across the Pacific. She just _had_ to go on her own the whole summer, God knows what kind of danger she could be in, and leave him here all alone for two months straight.

…well, at least it was all-girl…

He had sent her one letter, but she never wrote back. She called every once in a while to check up on the family; she asked to talk to Kasumi, Nabiki and her dad, even Genma, Nodoka and the old freak sometimes, but never Ranma.

And that's the part that sucked about every day; that she didn't want to talk to him. She probably didn't even miss him. Then the thoughts started haunting him…

Maybe she had met someone else; maybe she had fallen in love with someone else…?

Then when she'd come back she wouldn't want him anymore. She would bring home a replica of Brad Pitt, and Ranma wouldn't even be worthy of her thoughts anymore. She wouldn't smile at him, she wouldn't talk to him. Hell, she wouldn't even hit him anymore.

_He wouldn't be her fiancé anymore._

He always thought of the stupid, sexless, built-like-a-brick tomboy as his. She was **his**, not Ryoga's, not Shinnosuke's, not anyone else's but his. And he wasn't about to give up on her over a couple of thousand miles. No, not after everything they had gone through.

He was Ranma Saotome, and he never lost.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

She missed him, and she couldn't stand it anymore.

That was the first thing she thought of when she woke up. That was the first thing she would think of every single morning since she had got to Los Angeles.

The part that sucked was that he probably didn't even miss her. He was probably out with Shampoo or Ukyo, maybe even Kuno. She could bet that he was happy she was not there.

She had had so much fun in her trip, however. She had visited Disneyland, Hollywood, and stayed at a beautiful hotel. She visited different cities and met all kinds of people. Guys everywhere had asked her if she needed help around, or asking if she had a boyfriend and things like that. But no, she couldn't consider any of them, because her stupid, stupid fiancé had something that they didn't… her _heart_.

Why the nerve of that guy! Who the hell did Ranma think he was! She was supposed to enjoy the trip, and she couldn't get him out of her head. It had been a month, _a simple month_… and there was still one more to go.

One more month until she could see that baka of hers again.

"Akane!" Yuka called as she entered the room.

"Mornin'" Akane replied, rubbing her eyes to wake up.

"Here, you've got some mail" Sayuri stated, handing Akane a white envelope. "It arrived a few days ago, but we were so busy no one noticed all the mail"

"Oh…okay. Thanks" Akane said as Sayuri and Yuka exited the room. Who would write her a letter anyway? Maybe it was Ryoga…

Well, she was wrong. When she turned the envelope over she clearly read 'Ranma Saotome' in the top left corner. With her heart thumping wildly in her ears, she eagerly opened the envelope and started reading.

_Hey 'Kane,_

_How's it going? I hope good. I bet America is fun, isn't it? Well I hope you're having fun… everything is good around here too. You know pops and your dad are good, mom's good too. Kasumi has been a lot with Dr. Tofu lately, as you know they're engaged. We're just waiting for you to come back to have the wedding. Nabiki's off to college when the semester's over, so she's really excited. Ryoga comes back every once in a while and asks if you're back, then he leaves for a long training trip, but you know how he is, he ends up in the drugstore anyway. So yeah, everything's good._

_Okay, to hell with this I'm just going to say it._

_I lied. Nothing's good, nothing's good at all. I miss you, okay? A lot. I really, __**really**__ miss you, and I can't stand it anymore._

_Dammit Akane why haven't you called? I mean, why haven't you called __**me**__? I know its expensive and all, but I'll sell anything I have for you to call me if necessary. You are so damn stupid… would it kill you to call me? Why don't you want to talk to me, Akane? Is it that you have met someone else? What does he have that I don't huh?_

_Anyway… just write me back when you get a chance ok?_

_-Ranma_

Akane dropped the letter to the floor. She couldn't move… any time that Ranma said that it had only been in dreams.

Should she call him? Should she write back? What would she say?

That was the exact reason that whenever she called, she never asked to talk to Ranma. It wasn't that she didn't have anything to say, it was that she had _too much _to say. She wanted to tell him how much she missed him, and how badly she wanted him here, _with her_. But then again, he had a phone at home and he had a number to call. If he really wanted to chat, _he_ would have called _her_, and now he's _demanding_ her calls?

She was too confused… it was all too sudden. Not only that, but she was thirsty too. She decided to give her brain a break and go get a soda from the machine in the lobby.

Still in her pajamas, she reached the vending machine and slowly placed in the quarters. She heard some steps behind her but inferred it was just someone passing by. When she took her soda out of the machine, she noticed the steps had stopped. When she turned around, looking at her soda, she took a few steps and crashed into someone…

"Excuse me! I'm so sorr…" She stopped talking when she saw who she bumped into,

and she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Ranma!" she said, and unconsciously dropped the can she carried in her hand.

It was _him_.

"Yo" he answered as if nothing had happened.

"What the… when did you…?" Akane tried to speak, but the words wouldn't come out. She was just too happy he was there.

"You know you should really watch where you're going klutz." He stated with his usual arrogance. "You're lucky it was me, someone else would have kicked your ass."

"Ugh!" How naïve of her it was to think he was actually going to be nice…

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Akane exclaimed.

"Why didn't you answer my letter?" he replied.

"Why you…. Ugh! You can't answer a question with another question!"

"I just did. So why didn't you write back?"

"Fine, I just got your stupid letter today jerk! So now you tell me, why are you here?"

"None of your beeswax" Ranma stated, crossing his arms and looking away.

"What?! Whatever! You know you just came to see me because your life is miserable without me…" she stated, grinning.

"Quit flattering yourself baka…"

"You're such a jerk!"

"Tomboy!"

"Pervert!"

"Dummy!"

"UGH! I can't believe I actually missed you!! You're such an ass!…" Akane stated and quickly covered her mouth with her hands.

Ranma's heart stopped. _She missed him? So he wasn't the only one?_

And that was the little push he needed to keep going all the way.

"_You_ missed me?!" he yelled "You think_ you're_ the only one that suffered? You're so stupid! None of this would have happened if _you_ hadn't left"

"Well it's not like you care anyway!" She replied. "You didn't even miss me!"

"You think I didn't?!? Didn't you read the stupid letter Akane? I missed you more than anything, dammit! When you left it was like… my whole world fell apart. Nothing makes any sense when you're not with me!"

Akane's angered glare turned into one of confusion, and Ranma sighed as they both calmed down.

"And even though you always hit me and you piss me off more than anyone else in the world…" Ranma continued; his voice was low and his eyes were staring right at hers"…when you give me that cute little smile of yours… Akane it…"

She looked at him, her big brown eyes drowning in confusion.

"It makes me fall in love with you all over again." He stated. Akane felt her heart stop. Maybe she was hearing things, but Ranma's voice brought her back from her shock.

"So…" He continued. "The answer to your question is… I sold my things, I worked my ass off at Ucchan's, I bought a plane ticket and I flew over five thousand miles to a country where I have never been in before to come get you. You see, because it's not that my life is worthless without you… it's that you _are_ my life."

"I'm afraid I might have fallen for you Miss Tendo, and I fell _hard_. And from the looks of it, you've fallen for me too." He said and gave her one of those stunning grins of his as he slowly started approaching her.

"As a matter of fact I _have_" she answered, smiling the most radiant smile he had ever seen. She kept talking as he approached her "But you're so damn conceited, it's not even funny, and you're a pervert that turns into a girl… not to mention that you're the biggest jerk in the wo---"

Any words she could have said were silenced when his lips went down on hers.

Fingers interlaced, the slow sliding of mouths, the love they shared for one another… it was all worth the eleven-hour flight.

It was crazy, the way they kept coming back to one another… the way their simple presence made the other's day. It was all insane… this love they shared.

And so, they were finally in a place where no one could interrupt them… where no fiancés or fathers could come in through walls… a place where things could happen just the way they wanted them to be.

Yes, it was definitely moments like these that made him fall in love with her all over again.

_**A/N:**__ Hope you liked it; I appreciate the comments, good or bad._


End file.
